


I Guess It's Half Timing And The Other Half's Luck

by cameandgavewithouttaking



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Soulmates, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/pseuds/cameandgavewithouttaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been going to the annual Gathering for the last four years in hopes that he would find his mate.  He still has hope that this will be his year to find his Omega mate.</p><p>Jared just had his first heat and signed up for the Gathering as quickly as he could manage.  He knows that it may take more than one time to find The One, but he hopes that it will be different for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Bublé
> 
> Okay, so I found a role playing prompt on Tumblr and all I could think of was writing a fic for it. It's been a while since I've written a fic, so please be gentle. Kudos and comments are loved more than Dean loves pie.
> 
> This is the original prompt:  
> http://doucheyarchive.tumblr.com/post/94007247765/the-mate-hunt-its-time-for-the-annual-mate

They say that when you scent your mate at the annual Gathering, you know it immediately and you will do anything to find the owner of that scent.  For Jensen Ackles, from the first year when he reached mating age at eighteen, he had been going to the Gathering to find his mate.  Four years later, here he was on the train to head to the Gathering...again.  He still had hope that he was going to find his mate this year.  Still, it was hard for the Alpha to wrap his head around the fact that it was taking this long to find his Omega.

He sighed as the train sped toward the Capital City where the Gathering takes place every year.  He had the agenda memorized by now.  The first night was check in to the Alpha quarters and get settled in for the weekend events that would take place.  The second night was the Mingling.  Alphas and Omegas were placed into a room for a chance to get to know each other and possibly scent a mate.  Some couples got lucky and met their mate that night by following the scent, others would have to wait until the third night.

The third night was the Matchmaking.  Jensen always referred to it as the “speed dating” portion of the Gathering.  All of the Alphas were placed in separate rooms and Omegas were filed in one by one for a quick five minute getting to know you session.  When the Alpha scented his mate and the Omega felt the mutual attraction, they were immediately removed and allowed to get to know each other better.  Jensen had never made it past this stage of the Gathering so he only knew about the final night of the Gathering from what his friends had told him.

The last night was the Claiming.  This was the night where the Alpha and Omega couples were designated to new rooms, or “honeymoon suites” as Jensen’s friend Chris called them.  The Alpha and Omega then have the night to cement their new bond and the Alpha claims his mate.  Once the Claiming was complete, there would be no others.  They would be mated for life.

Saying a silent prayer as the train pulled into Capital City, Jensen Ackles said his usual prayer that this would be the year that he finally met his mate.

~*~

Jared Padalecki had signed up for the Gathering after his first heat had passed.  He was finally eighteen.  He was finally of mating age and he would be able to participate in the Gathering and look for a mate.  As his plane came in for a landing in the Capital City, he could feel his nerves getting the best of him.  His brother had prepped him for what would happen and assured him that there would be people there to keep him on schedule for the events of the long weekend.  He’d heard that some people go to the Gathering for years before they met their mate, but he really hoped that wouldn’t be his case.  Jeff told him that it had taken him two years before he’d found his mate.

His friend Chad told him that it was possible.  He had met Sophia at his very first Gathering and here they were, happily mated and getting ready to welcome their first baby into the world.  Jared wanted that so badly.  He wanted a mate and he wanted a happy little family.  The Gathering was his chance to see if he could find his mate.  It had worked for so many others, why wouldn't it work for him too?

The teenager shook with nerves as the plane landed and the stewardesses were directing them off of the plane.  He would get settled in tonight and calm his nerves before the first event tomorrow night.  Jared grabbed his carry-on and exited the plane, following the signs to the baggage claim.  Jeff had told him of everything that he would need this weekend and he made sure to pack only the essentials.

After gathering his suitcase, Jared headed out into the crisp fall evening and hailed a cab that would take him to the place where his fate would be determined…or not.


	2. Settling and Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared settle into their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so one more chapter before bed. Being up with an infant all the time has totally thrown off my sleep schedule. Plus, I have a wedding to go to tomorrow, so I wanted to get this posted since the muse is still with me.

Checking in wasn’t a problem for Jared.  The helpful Beta at the front desk had found him quickly among the list of first timers.  He was informed that there would be an orientation and a breakdown of what to expect if he wished to attend.  Jared immediately signed up and took the key card for his room in the Omega quarters of the compound.

To say that Jared was impressed with this place was an understatement.  It was huge.  It was also absolutely beautiful.  He couldn’t wait to get out and walk around the large garden area or have dinner in the humongous dining hall that he passed on his way up.  When he realized that his room was on the 15th floor, he wished that he had brought his camera so that he could take pictures of the view.

Jared smiled at the other Omegas that he passed along the way and struck up a conversation with the girl in the elevator.

“Is this your first Gathering?” he asked her nervously.

The short brunette shook her head.  “My second,” she admitted with a frown.  “I was really hoping to find my mate last year, but it wasn’t in the cards for me.”  She shrugged it off and held out her hand.  “Genevieve.”

Jared shook her hand quickly and gave her a dimpled grin as he pulled his hand away.  “Jared,” he answered.  “This is my first Gathering,” he admitted.  “I’m so freaking nervous.  I really hope it’s not throwing off my scent.”

“Don’t worry,” Genevieve told him as the elevator dinged for her floor.  “All your mate would smell is you and realize that you’re in distress.  It would probably make them want to find you that much more.”  She gathered her bags and stepped off the elevator.  “See you around Jared!” she called as the door closed.

Already, Jared was feeling a little more relaxed as the elevator reached his floor.  He quickly found his room and entered.  He would unpack his bag before he went down for orientation.  Right now, all he wanted to do was take a quick nap.  Between his nerves and the long flight from San Antonio, he was exhausted.

~*~

It was going to be different this year.  Jensen could sense that from the moment he walked onto the compound.  He didn’t know why he knew that, but something inside him told him that this year was going to be different from all the rest.

“Welcome back, Mr. Ackles,” the Beta at the front desk greeted him as he checked in.

“Yeah, thanks,” he muttered back distractedly.  Something was different and it was going to bother him until he figured it out.  He took the key card and itinerary before heading to the elevators.  He greeted his friend Misha with a warm smile.  Misha had to be the only other Alpha he had seen every year since he stared coming to the Gathering.  “Think this is gonna be the year Mish?” he asked as he gave the older Alpha a one armed hug.

“God…I fucking hope so,” the Alpha grumbled.  “I’m telling you dude, this shit is getting old.”

Jensen and Misha stepped onto the elevator of the Alpha side of the complex and pressed their respective floor numbers.  “I don’t know man.  This could be the year for both of us.  You just gotta hold onto the hope that they’re out there.”

Misha nodded and clapped Jensen on the shoulder.  “You’re right man.  I just gotta stay positive.”  The elevator dinged and Misha grabbed his bag.  “Let’s meet downstairs after orientation and grab a bite,” he said with a grin.

“Sounds good man.  See you then.”  Jensen watched the numbers ticked by as the elevator ascended and finally arrived at his floor.  This had been his room for the last four years and he was sure that he could map it out with the lights off.  Jensen swiped his card and left his bag at the door before falling face first into the bed.  The trip from Dallas had him completely wiped him out and it was catching up to him big time.  Now that the adrenaline and anticipation had faded from him now that he was here, all Jensen wanted to do was crash.

~*~

Jared definitely felt better after orientation.  Now that he knew what was going to happen and it’s importance, he was ready to tackle the weekend.  Jared clutched the itinerary in his hand as he walked out of the conference room and toward the dining area.  He was absolutely ravenous and couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into a burger and fries.

He quickly found Genevieve and joined her.  He was introduced to Danneel and Sebastian.  Even though Sebastian was older, this was his first Gathering.  “I just never saw the need before now,” he answered when Jared and Gen asked him.  “I finally decided that it was time to settle down and since I haven’t met my Alpha out there in the world, I figured that this would be my best shot.”

Dinner was a fast affair and they decided to take a walk on the grounds so that Genevieve could tell them what would happen and where.  _This is going to be a good weekend.  Even if I don’t find my mate, at least I’ve made some awesome friends to keep in touch with._

~*~

Jensen stopped dead in his tracks as he and Misha entered the dining area.  The smell almost brought him to his knees.  It was the most intoxicating scent he had ever come across.  It smelled like sugar cookies and vanilla frosting.  It was making his mouth water.

“Dude…are you all right?” Misha asked him, holding a hand out tentatively.

“Misha, can’t you smell it?” he pressed, scenting the air again.

“Smell what?  Jensen…are you having a stroke or something?”

Suddenly, the realization hit him.  If Misha couldn’t smell it, but he could…

**His mate was here at the Gathering.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...
> 
> Will they meet each other at the first event of the Gathering? Or will they just miss each other again?


	3. Sleepless Night and Restless Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night and day before the Mingling prove to be rough for Jared and Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, going to a wedding really brought this story screaming to me. After I got my daughter fed and put to bed, this popped out. You guys are awesome and you are helping me keep this story alive. Keep it coming! I love you all!

Jensen was going crazy.  He searched the entire compound and could not find the Omega that belonged to the intoxicating smell.  In an embarrassing moment, he almost took the head off of a Beta that prevented him from entering the Omega quarters of the compound.  The Alpha knew that the rules were that it was to wait until the Mingling or the Matchmaking.

He must have just kept missing the owner of the scent and Jensen’s heart ached.  Misha had had to force him to eat something before he got up and started the hunt for the intoxicating scent.  Jensen had almost knocked Misha’s door down when he had lost the trail at the Omega quarters.  He stared up at the ceiling and committed the scent to memory.  He had to find that scent at the Mingling tomorrow.  He didn’t know if he could wait until the Matchmaking to find them.

_What if another Alpha is just as attracted?  What if the Omega doesn’t reciprocate?_   Jensen shook his head to dispel the thoughts and turned over in his bed.  It’s been said that when an Alpha is this attracted to the scent, the Alpha and Omega were true soulmates.  The bond went deeper and the Omega would know it as soon as they caught scent of the Alpha.

He wondered if maybe the Omega caught his scent somewhere and was agonizing over him just as much as he was agonizing over them.  Jensen turned over again and looked at the clock.  11:00 stared back at him.  The Alpha scrubbed a hand over his face and growled.

It was going to be a long night.

~*~

Now that he was alone in his room, Jared couldn’t sleep.  The television was now bathing his room in a soft blue glow and the hum of a random infomercial provided the normal background noise for sleep at home.  He should have known that sleep wouldn’t be in the cards tonight.

He’d heard about the stir up downstairs when an Alpha tried to break protocol and get into the Omega quarters and the incident couldn’t help but plant questions in his mind.  Who was the Alpha trying to get to?  What would they have done if they had gotten what they wanted?  Jared turned over and looked at the bright red numbers on the clock.  A sigh of frustration left him when he saw 2:00 staring back at him.  He never had trouble going to sleep and he thought he was over the nerves he had been feeling on the way to the Gathering.

Sighing in defeat, the teenager sat up in his bed and clicked through channels until he found something to catch his interest.  From what they mentioned at orientation, the day would be spent in his room anyway and room service would be provided at no charge.  He was hoping to be well rested when he met his mate but it looked that wasn’t going to be the case at all.

He wasn’t sure what time he finally drifted off, but when he opened his eyes again, his face was being kissed by the sunlight of mid-morning.

~*~

Jensen always hated this part of the Gathering.  The waiting.  Always the waiting.  He knew that this time was taken to prepare for the evening’s events and to make sure that you looked your best.  He already knew which outfit to wear on which night and what he would go home in.  For now, he had to be content with ordering room service and watching whatever came on Food Network until they were given the okay to head down to the Mingling.

He picked at his lunch and frowned when he checked the time after what seemed like hours to see that only minutes had gone by.  He supposed that he could get ready now and pass the time by reading or checking his messages and emails.  Jensen stripped down and walked to his bathroom and turned on the water to let it warm up.  Maybe relaxing his muscles would be the trick to helping the time go by faster.  He just must be too tense.  Knowing that his mate was here this time; that he could finally end the vicious cycle of coming to the Gathering and leaving broken hearted to try again next year…it was enough to make him tense.

What would he say to his mate?  What would they talk about?  Would he want to claim them right on the spot or would he have enough self-control to make it to the Claiming?  He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stepped into the hot spray, sighing happily as the water fell over his skin.  Everything completely melted away and he just let the warm water wash his worries down the drain.

~*~

Jared straightened out his suit jacket for what seemed like the millionth time.  He wished that the Mingling wasn’t so… _formal_.  He didn’t do too well in formal settings.  They always made him feel awkward and out of place.  He had to be calm and collected tonight.  How could he meet The One if he was nervous and standing in the corner like a wallflower.

_You can do this.  You can do this._   The silent chant in the Omega’s head was beginning to sound like gibberish.  He had repeated this phrase to himself constantly this morning.  As the tone sounded that indicated that they were to head to the ballroom, the mantra went right out the window.  Jared was at the point of hyperventilation when he met up with Genevieve in the hallway.  She looked absolutely stunning in her purple dress and silver heels.  _If she can’t find her mate, what hope is there for me?_ he thought dejectedly as he was pulled in for a hug.

“Relax,” Gen coached soothingly.  “Just take a deep breath in and let it out.  This will be easy sweetheart.  You will do just fine.”  She placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder and he gave her a warm smile.  “Come on big guy, let’s go get us some Alphas.”


	4. The Mingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mingling has officially begun. Will our boys finally meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 1000 hits?!?! You guys rock my world. I really hope that you like this chapter. As always, I love and appreciate kudos and comments.

_Too many people_ , Jared thought in a panic as he entered the room.  _I’m never going to find the perfect Alpha in a room this big.  It’s going to be impossible._

“Just remember,” Gen whispered in his ear, “relax.  Be yourself and enjoy the party.  Think of it as the prom without all of the dancing.”  She gave his arm a squeeze and started to mix in with the crowd.  Jared took a deep breath and headed toward an emptier corner of the room.  These types of events never ended well for him.  The last function like this was the graduation dinner at his high school and his two best friends ended up mated by the end of it.

Each Alpha that came by and struck up a conversation were close to his age, but he just didn’t feel a connection.  It always ended the same way: he would thank them for the drink, give them a quick handshake or a dimpled grin, and the Alpha would be on their way.  One Alpha, who had introduced herself as Rachel, gave him a pat on the back before catching Genevieve’s eye and making a beeline toward his new friend.  From the look on Rachel’s face…she found her mate.

Sighing, Jared watched the exchange and the attraction he saw in their eyes was enough to make his heart give a squeeze.  He wanted that so badly.  Genevieve offered him a small smile and a wave as she took Rachel’s hand and the two of them headed out to the garden.  He was happy for her, he really was.  She had found her mate after only two years at the Gathering.

The teenager walked over to a table that had small snacks and drinks.  He picked up one and sipped on it as he watched more people make their way around the ballroom, some finding luck and others leaving someone disappointed and moving on to the next person in the room.  Jared felt their pain.  No one was sticking to him either.

While at the table, picking out something sweet to nibble on, he caught the eye of a very attractive Alpha.  He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.  Jared couldn’t help but smile shyly at the man and he smiled back, approaching him slowly.  Would there be a connection this time?  Would this man finally be the one for him?

“Hi…I’m Misha.”

~*~

Already, Jensen was on edge.  It seemed like he had walked by every Omega in the ballroom and none of them seemed to belong to the intoxicating scent he had caught the first night.  He never let it get past “Hello” before he was moving onto the next Omega.  He was a man on a mission.  He just had to find that Omega tonight.  He couldn’t wait any longer.

When he was pretty sure that he had come across every Omega in the ballroom, he headed out to the garden.  It would break his heart if he scented the Omega out here, but he had to check and put his mind to rest so that he could get on with his life.  He made sure that he didn’t too close to the new couples but he wanted to be close enough to catch the scent.

The Alpha growled in frustration and stormed off toward the door to go back into the ballroom.  The scent hit him faintly when he walked back in and he couldn’t help but furrow his brow.  _Where is it coming from?  Why didn’t I find them earlier?  I could swear that I met every Omega here tonight._

Jensen scanned the room to see if Misha was having any luck and that’s when he caught the sight of a boy.  Jensen was sure that he would have remembered that face.  It was absolutely stunning.  He kept pushing his floppy brown hair out of his eyes and he had the most adorable dimpled smile whenever Misha said something funny.  _Is that the Omega I’ve been scenting?  He has to be.  He just has to be._   He started to make his way over to his friend and the boy who couldn’t have been any older than eighteen.  He was about halfway across the room and was about to wave Misha down when his friend wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and started to lead him out into the hallway.

Swearing under his breath at his stupidity, Jensen didn’t even bother to stay at the Mingling any longer.  He knew that he had found his mate here but he just couldn’t pinpoint them.  He had to be optimistic that he would meet the Omega tomorrow.  The Alpha quickly left the ballroom and headed toward the Alpha quarters and up to his room.

~*~

Jared reached out and tentatively took the Alpha’s hand.  “I’m Jared,” he answered in a small voice.  After shaking hands with the man, his hope immediately deflated.  There was no instant connection and he sensed that Misha could feel it too.  He stood there awkwardly and looked around the room dejectedly.

“You okay Jared?” Misha asked him and noticed that the teenager’s lower lip was quivering.  He was fighting tears.  Before Jared could answer him, Misha wrapped an arm around the young boy’s waist.  “Hey hey now,” he soothed.  “Come on…let’s go out in the hallway and talk.”  He almost sighed in relief when the teenage Omega did not put up a fight.

The older Alpha found a small loveseat in an empty, quiet hallway and directed Jared to it and let the boy get comfortable on the couch.  “Is this your first Gathering?” he asked, receiving a nod in return.  “Jared…I have been coming to Gatherings probably before you reached junior high school.  Let me tell you, you’re probably not going to find your mate that quickly.”  He held up a finger when Jared started to protest.  “Yes, I am aware that it does happen sometimes, but you can’t think to the exceptions to the rules.”  He squeezed Jared’s hand in a comforting gesture.  “Don’t worry Jared, it will happen.  Maybe not this year…maybe not even next year…but it will happen.”

Jared blotted at his eyes, where some tears had finally spilled over and met Misha’s eye.  He really wished that this man had been the Alpha for him.  He was so caring and tender, not to mention attractive.  Of course fate had other plans for him.  “Is that why you keep coming back every year?” he asked timidly, getting him another warm smile.

“Now you’re getting it,” Misha teased.  “But yes, that is the reason why I keep coming back.  I wanna keep holding onto the hope that my Omega is still out there.  I might meet them this year or I might meet them next year when the next new batch comes in.”  The Alpha stood and smoothed out his pants.  “Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep Jared.  The Matchmaking could be your opportunity and you don’t want to be tired.  I, on the other hand, will be going back into the Mingling.  There are a lot of Omegas I still haven’t met yet.”

Before Jared turned to head toward the Omega compound, he gave Misha a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Thanks Misha…for everything.  I wish you the best of luck and I hope you find the right one for you this year.”

Misha couldn’t help but give him a hug.  “Thanks kid.  Now, get some sleep and try not to be disappointed if the Matchmaking doesn’t work for you.  You can always try again next year.”

With that, they parted.  Misha made his way back to the ballroom and Jared started toward the Omega quarters.  Jared tried to take Misha’s advice to heart but he still clutched his bed sheet and wished that he had an Alpha to curl up to.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the compound, an Alpha was stubbornly wiping tears from his eyes and trying not to think about the scent and the dimpled Omega.  He had to clear his head for the Matchmaking that would take place tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* Please don't kill me. I promise things will work themselves out.


	5. The Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Matchmaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been trying to knit Christmas presents for people, take care of my 3 month old daughter, and write all at the same time. Too many balls in the air at one time, but I finally got the update! I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> As always, I love comments and kudos. You guys have made me feel so good about my writing. Between all of the subscriptions and bookmarks, it's just amazing!!!!

When Jensen woke up the next morning, his head was throbbing and his mouth was bone dry.  The tears he had been trying to fight had ended up welling over and he spent most of his night either sobbing or throwing things.  He had to remain positive today.  He _would_ find the owner of that scent today.  They were going to parade every single Omega that had not found their mate at the Mingling through a door and they were expected to talk and get to know one another in five minutes.

The Alpha rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, groaning.  He had twenty minutes to shower and get downstairs so that they could put him in his holding cell.  After all of the trouble he’d caused this weekend, he was surprised that they hadn’t thrown him out on his ass and told him not to come back.  Jensen made his way to the bathroom and let the water heat up.  He had to be on his best behavior today.  He couldn’t afford to be thrown out and not meet the owner of that intoxicating scent.

 _You will be nice to the Omegas they bring in.  You will talk to them, apologize for your behavior last night…and you will make them feel special until that clock runs out._   He scrubbed shampoo through his hair and washed quickly before shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.  Finding his clothes for today was a bit of a challenge.  In his anger last night, his clothes had found purchase wherever they landed.  He scooped up a sock here, his underwear there, until he was finally dressed and straightening his wet hair in the mirror.

Smiling at his reflection, he made it downstairs in time to be led to his room.  _You’ll find your Omega today_ , he told himself again.  _They’re here.  Be patient._

~*~

Jared’s nerves were completely shot.  Misha’s words from the night before kept running through his head as he dressed in a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater.  He really wasn’t looking forward to being paraded from Alpha to Alpha for a “question and answer” session.  But, if he was going to find his mate, he had to do this.  At least this would give him a little time with each one.  It would give him time to really commit their scent to memory and feel for a real connection.  Taking one last look in the mirror, the teenager sighed and took the elevator downstairs.

He really wished that he could talk to Genevieve before he was placed in the first room, but since she had found her mate the night before, she was nowhere to be found.  Jared met up with Sebastian and they gave each other a last minute pep talk before they were directed to their first room.  The older man waiting in the room was nice enough, but neither one of them felt a connection.

He introduced himself as Mark Pellegrino and gave him some tips on wrangling in his nerves and what he could talk about when there was no connection.  They then got into an easy conversation and Jared shook his hand before leaving the room.  Jared almost laughed as he was placed in Misha’s room next.

“Oh come on, kid, now you’re just stalking me,” he teased, earning a laugh from the teenager.  Jared took Mark’s advice and he and Misha were soon talking like they were old friends.  He almost didn’t hear the buzzer to indicate that it was time to move on.

“It’s a shame that we’re not meant to be,” Jared told Misha.  “I think I could be really happy with you.”  With that, he left the room and was herded into the next room.  The other sessions during the Matchmaking seemed to go the same way for Jared.  There was no connection but at least he could fall into easy conversation with each Alpha.  Before he knew it, it was early afternoon and he found himself looking at his last room.  Sighing, he stepped inside and prepared himself to be disappointed and mentally started making plans for next year’s Gathering.

He definitely didn’t expect what came next.  Jared was suddenly crowded against the wall with the Alpha’s arm around his waist.  His free hand was stroking his cheek lovingly.  “It’s you,” a deep voice whispered reverently.  “It’s really you.”

The Omega took in a deep breath and immediately, he wanted to lose himself in this heavenly scent.  The Alpha smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg.  It reminded him of Christmas and warmth.  Comfort.  Jared wound his arms around the Omega and buried his face in the Alpha’s neck.  He couldn’t form any words right now.  All he wanted was this Alpha who was cradling him gently against the wall.

~*~

Jensen tried to be cordial with each Omega that had been placed in his room, but he ended up losing interest in each conversation and apologizing to each one.  It was always the same thing.  “I’m so sorry, I’ve found my Omega…they just haven’t come in here yet.”  He couldn’t count the number of disappointed faces that filed out.

Groaning, the Alpha just wanted to leave.  It was almost to the end of the Matchmaking and he still hadn’t matched an Omega to that delicious scent.  Had he imagined the whole thing?  Was he that desperate to finally find the one that he had created it in his head?

He was ready to let this last Omega down when the scent hit him again.  This time, it was much more concentrated and Jensen almost let his animal instincts take him over completely.  _Mine_ , his brain screamed.  Before he knew it, he had the Omega in his arms and cradled him gently, running a hand over his face and murmuring “It’s you” over and over again.  When he finally really looked at the Omega, his mate, he saw the floppy brown hair and dimples that he had seen with Misha just the night before.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured finally, still cradling the teenager’s face.  “It’s just that…I’ve been looking for you this entire weekend and now that I have you, all I want to do is kiss you and hold you in my arms.”  He pulled back and looked in the boy’s hazel eyes.  “I’m Jensen.”

“J-Jared,” the Omega stammered out.

Jensen placed little kisses on Jared’s cheek, smiling when he watched Jared’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure.  “Don’t you worry, Jared.  I’m going to take good care of you.”  He nuzzled the Omega’s neck in the spot where he knew he was going to leave his Claiming mark.  “My mate…my beautiful Omega.”


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen learn about the process behind the Claiming and what they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I had time for an update! I have never written a story that was this long before. I have a few more Christmas gifts down and I only have 3 more hats to knit. Thank you for all of your praise and kind words. It definitely keeps me writing.

The entire five minutes of the Matchmaking was spent in each other’s arms.  Jensen was completely unwilling to let Jared go and insisted on keeping an arm around the Omega’s waist as they were taken to another part of the compound so they could be informed of the next and final stage of the Gathering.  Jared was completely taken by surprise when he saw the number of couples waiting for the informational meeting.  Jared tugged on his mate’s sleeve when he saw Sebastian sitting somewhere near the front and Genevieve close by with her mate.  “Can we sit with them?” he asked meekly.  “Sebastian and Genevieve are friends of mine.”

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss his cheek tenderly.  “Of course we can.  Don’t be afraid to ask me for anything Jared.  You can have whatever you want.  I’m not _that_ kind of Alpha.”  The response earned him a dimpled grin and they made their way to the front.  To Jensen’s and Jared’s surprise, Sebastian was practically living in Misha’s lap.

“Hey kiddo!” Misha greeted Jared as he sat, smiling wider when he saw Jensen sit down next to him and pull him close.  “Told you it would all work out.  Let me guess, you just wanted to track me down so you both can admire my beauty.”  The remark earned the Alpha a light smack from Sebastian, who was grinning.

“Not even close,” Jared fired back, rolling his eyes.  “Turns out…you and my friend are mates.  Small world isn’t it?”

Misha eyed Jensen and grinned.  “Yeah…really small world.”  There wasn’t any more time for chatting because the informational session was underway.  To Jensen’s surprise, there was so much more to the Claiming than his friend Chris had let on.  There was a commitment ceremony if they chose to do so.  And after seeing the wistful look in Jared’s eyes, Jensen made a note to book for an early time in the morning.  If they were to do the commitment ceremony, he may as well get them rings.  The helpful beta told them that they offered rings in different varieties and sizes.  They could book their ceremony and pick rings.  The Alpha made a note to surprise Jared as soon as they were done.

The couples would have to separate for a brief time to gather their belongings from their quarters to move to the quarters of the newly mated.  They would get settled in tonight and the Claiming could take place at any time the next day.  Jensen felt Jared shiver and pulled him closer, pressing a comforting kiss to his young Omega’s temple.  He would take his time with Jared.  He wanted to hear the delicious sounds that he knew the teenager would make while he was writhing underneath him.  He had to stop his thoughts in his tracks or he might scare his new mate.

“Finally…after the Claiming, you and your mate are free to leave at any time.  Most couples choose the morning after so that they can have the entire night together.”  The Beta clapped her hands together once.  “And that concludes the process.  Feel free to discuss with your mate how you would like to do your Claiming and make the necessary arrangement.  You may also go to gather your belongings.  Good evening and congratulations to you all!”

Most couples started to head toward their quarters but Jensen steered Jared toward the ring shop.  “I saw how much you wanted a commitment ceremony,” he whispered in the Omega’s ear, “and I want to give you that.  You pick the time, you pick the rings, and anything else attached to the ceremony.  I want you to be happy with it all.”

Jared gasped happily before wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck and kissing his cheek.  “Really?  Jensen, you’re so amazing.  Thank you.”  The next hour was spent with Jensen looking fondly at Jared as he picked a sunset ceremony by the fountain and as he picked out two matching silver bands.  The Alpha was glad that they were very simple and tasteful.  Once everything was finalized, the pair set off to get their new room number before packing up their belongings.

As they parted to go to their respective quarters, Jensen couldn’t help but pull Jared close and peck his lips gently.  “I’ll see you back in _our_ room.”  He made sure to emphasize our so that his mate knew how much he was enjoying this.  Yes, he didn’t know much about Jared yet, but they would get to know each other tonight and even all day tomorrow before the ceremony.  He could claim Jared before the ceremony but he wanted their Claiming to be special.  There were so many details to attend to before the Claiming ceremony anyway.  They would need the time to figure out what they were going to do.

Jensen sighed and wished that he hadn’t thrown everything around in his anger/sorrow from the Mingling.  It took him a lot longer than it should have to gather everything and make absolutely sure that he had it all before heading to his new quarters.

~*~

It didn’t take long for Jared to get his belongings.  Thankfully, he lived out of his suitcase and all he had to do was zip up and make sure that he had his cell phone and his charger.  It all seemed to be happening so fast.  Jensen was an _amazing_ Alpha and it made things seem much less frightening.

Jared met up with Genevieve and Sebastian before they headed toward the new quarters.  Having those two going through this with him also made things seem less intimidating.  “So…Jared got himself a major hottie,” Gen teased, nudging the taller Omega.  “What do you say Sebastian?  Wanna take bets on how long it takes him to get preggers?”  Jared blushed scarlet and ducked his head.  “I say it happens a year from now.”

“I say his next heat,” Sebastian answered, grinning wolfishly.

“What about you?” Jared challenged.  “I say you and Misha will have _at least_ two pups in two years."  The older Omega blushed and Genevieve giggled.

“You know…we’ll have to stay in touch once this whole thing is over and stay in each other’s lives.  Not to mention we need to see if these predictions hold true.”  Jared saw Misha and Rachel waiting for their mates and his heart fell a little when he didn’t see Jensen.  He followed the other pairs upstairs and waved as they got off at their respective floors.  Jared smiled when the elevator dinged on the 19th floor and he wheeled his suitcase behind him as he studied the numbers.

The view that greeted Jared took his breath away.  He and Jensen would have an amazing view with the panoramic window.  It gave the perfect view of the changing leaves and the mountains in the background.  He was so engrossed in staring out of the window, he didn’t hear Jensen come in.  The Alpha had his arms wrapped firmly around him, placing little kisses to his neck.

“What do you say we get to know each other?” his mate purred in his ear.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Jared breathed back, following his Alpha as he steered them toward the loveseat.  So many details to hammer out.  He just hoped that the living situation for them would be easy to handle.  Jared had heard some horror stories about Omegas that were ripped from their families and moved to the other side of the country.  He took a deep breath and looked at his mate.  “So…where should we begin?”


	7. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a boring chapter and I hope I make up for it at the end. Sorry it took so long. After dealing with a sick daughter and a still sick me, this came kinda slow to me. I hope my American readers have an awesome Thanksgiving and to all of my other readers, I love you all!

“I guess I’ll start,” Jensen said with an easy smile, keeping an arm wrapped around Jared.  “My name is Jensen Ackles.  I just turned twenty-two on March first and I live in Dallas, Texas.  I’m a journalist.  I-uh-I write for The Dallas Morning News.  I mean, it’s a cool job and all, but I _really_ want to get a book published.  I’m working on a book right now and as soon as I finish, I’m going to shop it to some publishers to see if I’ll get picked up.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I don’t normally like admitting this…but since you’re my mate, I think I’ll be okay.  I love to cook.  It’s one of my favorite things to do.  My mom wanted me to go to culinary school but I decided that a journalism degree would help me to get my book published faster.”  He blew out a breath.  “Well, if I think of anything else, I’ll definitely tell you.”  The Alpha nuzzled his mate’s neck.  “Now it’s your turn baby.  I want to know all about you.”

Jared chuckled a little breathlessly and ran his fingers through Jensen’s short hair.  “You’re making it hard for me to concentrate when you do that.  But here goes.  I’m Jared Padalecki.  I just turned eighteen on July nineteenth and I’m from San Antonio.  I’ve always wanted to live in Corpus Christi, or Galveston, really anywhere near the water.”

He blushed and ducked his head.  “I just graduated from high school and I enrolled in classes at the local community college.  I want to study photography.  Besides photography, I usually just sit around and watch movies or whatever TV show catches my interest.”  He burrowed in closer to Jensen.  “We have a bunch of other things to hammer out.  We may as well jump into it.  Where are we going to live?  Am I going to keep going to school?  Do you want me to have a job?”  Jensen put a hand over his mouth and he let his hazel eyes drift up to his mate’s green ones.

“Baby…we’ll live wherever it’s easy for you to finish school and then when you’re done, we’ll move to the water like you’ve always wanted to.”  The Alpha smoothed some hair out of the Omega’s face.  “I want you to finish school and you can always get a job.  I’m not an old fashioned Alpha.  I’m not going to want you barefoot and pregnant all the time.”  He pecked Jared’s lips.  “It will all be okay.  Promise.”

Jared gave him a dimpled grin and leaned in for another kiss.  “I believe you,” he breathed.  Jared had other questions like how many pups did Jensen want?  Would he want Jared to get pregnant with his first heat after the Claiming?  The Omega pushed the questions to the back of his mind and decided that they would have time for those questions later.  “I’m really glad that you’re from Texas too,” he finally said to break the small silence that had settled on them.  “I was so scared that I was going to be taken far away from my family.”  He giggled lightly.  “My momma is gonna be so happy that I found me a good ole Texas boy.”  Jared let his voice slip into a high pitched southern drawl that earned a laugh from Jensen.

“Believe me when I say that my whole family is going to be over the moon when I tell them that I _finally_ found a mate.  The fact that you’re from Texas will just be an added bonus.”  He cradled Jared’s cheek in his hand and drew him closer.  “I say we stop talking for now and _really_ enjoy some time together.”  The stuttering breath from his mate’s lips made him smirk and he drew the teenager in for a chaste kiss that was still filled with an underlying fire.

He knew that it was going to be torture to keep from knotting Jared tonight or tomorrow before their ceremony, but he was determined.  He wanted their first knotting to be special.  “I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you Jared,” he whispered hotly against the boy’s lips.  “I can’t wait to mark you, knot you…make you mine _forever_.”

A shiver ran up Jared’s spine and he pressed himself closer to his mate.  “God yes,” Jared groaned.  He pulled back slightly to look at the older man.  “What’s stopping you?”

Jensen sighed and pulled Jared into his lap so that the teenager was now straddling his thighs.  “Call me a little old fashioned, but I think that we should wait until after our ceremony.  If I’m going to put a ring on your finger, I’m going to wait to knot you and claim you instead of going full-on knothead on you.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow before giving him a full smile.  “You are…amazing Jensen.”  He leaned in and whispered in his ear.  “You know, there are _other_ things we can do besides have sex.”  Jared started a slow grind and almost grinned triumphantly when he saw what effect it was having on his mate.  “Fuck,” he hissed, “you’re _huge_.  I can’t wait to have that monster dick inside me.”  That earned a sharp thrust upward and he grinned.  “You like dirty talk don’t you baby?”  There was only a moan in response.

Jared could feel himself getting wet and he whimpered.  “The things you’re doing to me right now Jensen.  I want you inside me so bad.”  The friction was almost too much for both of them.  “You gonna come baby?  I know I am.  I’m thinking about this monster,” he pressed his ass down harder on Jensen’s bulge, “filling me up.”  He felt the Alpha’s dick twitching and heard the strangled cry from his lips.  “Shit,” he grit out before he was also coming in his pants.

He rested his forehead against Jensen’s and they both breathed heavily, eyes closed, waiting for the orgasmic highs to come down.  “So…good,” Jensen panted out, seeking Jared’s lips.  When he found them, he pressed lazy kisses to them and nibbled gently on his bottom lip.  “Fucking hell Jared…you’re going to be the death of me.”


	8. Almost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day in their room before the ceremony...what do they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting patiently. I have had zero time to write. I have finally finished my Christmas knitting and gotten gifts wrapped while my daughter (who is teething at the moment) clings to me like she's drowning. I'm hoping to get another chapter posted by the end of the week. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Jensen awoke the next morning to the feeling of warm lips around his length.  It took a moment for his brain to catch up to all of the events of the night before, but soon he was groaning and reaching a hand between the blankets to tangle in Jared’s long brown hair.  “Shit,” he hissed when he felt the silky tongue swirl around his sensitive head.  “I could get used to waking up like this.”  He felt his Omega smile around his hard member and Jensen couldn’t help but smile too.  The Alpha gently guided Jared’s head and he tried not to blow his load too soon.  It wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Jared,” Jensen groaned.  “Baby, I’m going to come.”  The only response he got was a firmer pressure on his sensitive cock.  “Fuckfuckfuck,” he chanted under his breath before he spilled his seed into his mate’s mouth.  He could hear a faint gagging sound before Jared’s head appeared from under the blankets, a little bit of come dribbling down his chin.

“Morning,” the Omega said with a sly smile before crawling up Jensen’s body and placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Morning,” Jensen answered, wrapping his arms around Jared’s back and holding him close.  “I heard you gag a little down there.  Are you okay?”

Jared blushed scarlet and ducked his head into the crook of his mate’s neck.  “That was the first time I’ve ever swallowed,” he answered.  “I-I wasn’t expecting the taste.”

The Alpha chuckled and tangled his fingers in the Omega’s hair.  “It’s okay baby.  If you didn’t like it, you never have to do it again.  Hell…you didn’t even have to do it this time.  It was fucking hot though.”  Jensen pressed little kisses to Jared’s temple and kept talking.  “I need to return the favor.  Not fair for me to have this hot as fuck wake-up call and you not get anything in return.”  Jared didn’t answer and just hid his head shyly.  “What?”

“I, uh, I took care of myself while I was sucking you off.”  Jensen moved his foot until he found a wet spot and groaned.

“Fucking hell Jared, you are seriously going to be the death of me.  Do you know how fucking hot that is?  God damn, I wish I could have watched you.”

Jared giggled.  “Maybe next time.”

~*~

The rest of the morning was spent in bed.  Jensen ordered their breakfast up to their room and they stayed nestled under the blankets, talking and watching whatever was on Food Network.  It took everything Jensen had not to pin Jared to the bed and claim him.  He wanted to wait though.  The ceremony first and then the claiming.  He was going to do this right.  He had waited so long for Jared and he wanted to make this memorable for both of them.

Jared kept himself curled close and just kept inhaling his mate’s scent.  It smelled so much like comfort and home, he wasn’t sure how he was able to live so long without it.  He knew that Jensen was trying to make their Claiming special, but he was finding it hard to control himself.  He was tempted to present every time his mate nuzzled his neck.  “Right there,” he whispered one time as the ceremony time drew closer.  “I’m going to put my mark right there.”  The whimper that left the Omega’s mouth was absolutely pitiful.

“Jensen…you’re making this so hard for me.”

“Just…” the Alpha lifted his head to look at the clock, “one short hour Jared.  Besides, we need to be getting ready about now.  I swear I’ll behave.”  They both stretched and groaned before rolling out of bed.  One look at Jared’s body and Jensen almost threw his plan right out of the window.  He growled hungrily and took off for the shower before his instincts took over and he pinned the younger man to the bed.  _Not much longer.  I can do this._

Jared followed close behind.  He figured they should go ahead and conserve water anyway.  They only had one hour to make themselves presentable.  He couldn’t help but giggle when Jensen startled and jumped.  “Relax baby…I was just thinking we should conserve some water and save us some time by showering together.”

The Alpha cocked an eyebrow as his mate stepped into the shower but willingly followed behind.  His Omega had a point after all.  They only had an hour to get ready.  Watching Jared in the shower had Jensen staring with his mouth agape.  “Fuck you’re gorgeous,” he breathed before he stepped in and crowded the younger man up against the shower wall.  “Such a naughty little Omega.  Been giving me _thoughts_ all day.  And now _this_?”  He reluctantly pulled himself away and grabbed a washcloth to wash his mate’s body.  “Better make the most of this.”

The only sound to leave Jared’s mouth was a whimper as the Alpha swiped the terrycloth over his skin, his eyelids fluttering shut as Jensen nibbled the spot right below his ear again, the spot where he was going to place his mark.  He let the water wash the suds from his body before he grabbed a cloth so he could return the favor for Jensen.

The whole experience was so sensual.  Jared had _never_ felt this comfortable with someone in his whole life and the fact that he could explore the older man’s body this way was blowing his mind.  The fact that he had the rest of his life to map out every freckle and scar, commit them to memory, for the rest of his life made his heart give a happy squeeze.  He let Jensen massage shampoo into his hair and scalp, moaning over the spray to show his appreciation.  He could feel himself growing hard and blushed deeply.

“Don’t be embarrassed about what I do to you Jared,” Jensen whispered in his ear.  “I think it’s sexy that my touch can do this to you.  I don’t want to give you blue balls but time is ticking.  We have to get out of this shower and get married.”

The young Omega giggled and shut the water off.  He let his mate wrap him in a warm, plush towel and he dried off quickly so that he could fix his hair and get dressed.  The only nice thing he had was the suit that he’d worn to the Mingling.  He made sure that there were no wrinkles in it and he couldn’t help but watch Jensen get dressed into his suit.  The emerald green shirt made his eyes stand out that much more and Jared could feel himself falling even farther.  Jared shrugged on his red shirt and made sure that his buttons were lined up before buttoning it up.  He helped the Alpha with his black tie before slipping his silver one over his head.

They both slung their jackets over their shoulders as they made their way to the lobby.  They had a few minutes to kill and pick up their rings for the ceremony.  Jensen kept one arm around Jared’s waist and walked the halls proudly.  He wanted _everyone_ to know how proud he was to have found his mate…and also that he snagged the hottest Omega at the Gathering this year.

With the other’s ring in his pocket, the Alpha and his Omega walked to the spot where they would say their vows and become legal mates.  _This is it_ , they both thought as they took a deep breath and approached the Justice of the Peace.


	9. Wedding Bells and I Do's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony and the mating frenzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year my loyal readers. This is the next to last chapter. I plan on writing an epilogue and then I'll be onto another story. I've got some ideas brewing and I hope they will be just as successful as this story was. You guys are all amazing and I have to thank you for the support I received. This was the first story I had written in over a year and all of the subscribers, comments, and kudos have really kept me going.

The ceremony was simple but it was enough for both of them.  Jensen had to give the man credit, he did seem genuinely happy for them.  His hands shook violently as he took Jared’s hands in his and said his vows.  “I promise to be a faithful Alpha.  I vow to provide for you and protect you.  I will love and cherish you through good times and bad.  I vow to support your decisions and hold you above all others.”

Jared couldn’t help but smile at Jensen and took a deep breath as he repeated his vows after the Justice of the Peace.  “I vow to be a faithful Omega.  I vow to provide you emotional support and cherish you.  I will support you through hard times.  I vow to support your decisions and hold you above all others.”

The Alpha slipped the ring onto his mate’s finger and Jared did the same.  “Congratulations.  By the power vested in me by the Capital City, I now pronounce you married and mates.  Alpha, you may kiss your Omega.”  Jensen cupped Jared’s face in his hands and gave him what started as a chaste kiss.  It quickly turned into a passionate one.

“Room.  Now,” the Alpha growled and grabbed his mate’s hand.  Jared turned around long enough to give the Justice of the Peace a shy smile and saw an amused smile in return.  The Omega was walking quickly behind his mate, giggling when he growled as the elevator took some time to get to them.  Once inside, the Alpha crowded the Omega into the corner and started to loosen his tie.  “Fuck Jared…you’re all mine now.  My sweet, beautiful, perfect Omega.”  Jared whimpered and bared his neck for Jensen and the Alpha took his opportunity to kiss over to the exposed skin.  “You smell so good baby.  I could just eat you.”  The Omega could feel himself getting wet and his mate pressed more insistently against him.

Before they knew it, the elevator dinged on their floor and Jared felt himself being pulled down the hallway.  He almost had to jog to keep the pace.  Thankfully, Jensen had enough of his mental faculties to open the door to their room and pull his mate behind them.  The pair wasted no time stripping off their clothes.  Each garment was strewn in a line to the bed and by the time they fell to the mattress, they were both naked.

Jared admired Jensen’s body above him and ran his fingers over the broad expanse of his chest.  “So sexy,” he murmured, craning his neck to kiss the tanned skin.  “God…I’m the luckiest Omega on the planet.”

Jensen leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.  “I’m the lucky one,” he murmured against the younger man’s lips.  “Your body is perfect Jared.  I’m going to worship it every night.”  He began to pepper kisses down the Omega’s chest, swirling his tongue over each pert nipple before moving down to his abs.  The Alpha ran his tongue over each ridge.  “You even taste sweet.  Fuck, I could get lost in this forever.”  He could feel Jared’s erection pressing against him and smirked.  “So responsive.”  The Alpha wrapped a hand around the Omega’s length and started a slow and teasing rhythm.

Jared tossed his head back into the pillows and moaned, pushing his hips into his mate’s hand.  “Fuck…don’t tease,” he begged.  He had been wanting this with Jensen from the moment they were put in a room together during the Matchmaking.

“We’ve got all night baby.  Just relax and let me take care of you,” Jensen purred and moved his mouth lower.  He kissed over each of Jared’s thighs and across his hipbones, smirking when Jared’s hips stuttered up in response.  Not wanting to let his Omega wait any longer, he wrapped his lips around Jared’s member and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head before taking more of the younger man into his mouth.  What resulted was incoherent babbling from Jared and a muffled chuckle from Jensen.  The Omega’s hips raised a little off the mattress and the Alpha just took him in.

Jensen teased Jared until the younger man was sobbing and begging underneath him.  That’s when the scent reached his nose.  Slick.  “Are you getting wet for me baby?  Such a responsive Omega I have.”  He eased a hand down and slowly probed the outer ring of Jared’s dripping hole.  “Fuck Jared…you’re soaking wet.  I’m not going to need any lube.”  Slowly, he eased the finger inside and groaned as more of the Omega’s scent hit his nostrils.

Every instinct inside of him screamed to mate and claim but the Alpha fought them.  He would make his young mate feel good.  Listening to Jared’s moans above him and seeing him writhe his hips in pleasure showed him that he was making the right choice.  When Jensen was sure that Jared was ready, he eased another finger inside of his young mate and began to scissor them.  “God you’re just opening right up for me,” he purred.  “You want this Alpha cock in that greedy little hole?”

“Fuck,” Jared panted.  Jensen noticed how Jared’s dick twitched at the words.  He would have to see how much dirty talk would be okay.  “Yes.  Want your cock Alpha.  I fucking need it so bad.”

Slowly, he removed his fingers from Jared’s hole and licked the slick from his fingers.  “You taste so sweet baby.”  He lined himself up with the younger man and slowly eased inside.  He stilled when he heard Jared’s hiss of discomfort and leaned in to press their lips together.  “Just relax baby.  Let me know when you’re ready.”  It seemed like forever that Jensen was inside of Jared and kissing him to distract him from the discomfort, letting his body adjust, when Jared finally gave an experimental buck of his hips.

“Move,” Jared begged.  “Want you to fuck me Alpha.”

Jensen growled predatorily and pushed in roughly.  He almost howled in pleasure when Jared’s blunt nails raked over his back.  “Mine,” he growled and kept up a rough thrusting.  Jared whimpered and moaned beneath him, slowly baring his neck for his mate to mark him.  The Alpha in Jensen growled happily and urged him to mark the Omega beneath him.  He bent his neck and scented out the perfect spot.  Without warning, he bit down into Jared’s neck, causing his young mate to cry out.  “Sorry baby,” he whispered as he pulled away to lick lovingly on the spot.  “I should have warned you.  The pain will subside soon.”

Jared nodded and bucked his hips to meet each of Jensen’s inward thrusts.  He did notice how the pain quickly subsided and he also noticed that the more the pain faded the more connected he felt to Jensen.  Their rhythm now matched up without any effort and they were now moving in perfect tandem.  He was getting close and began to reach for his neglected member but found Jensen one step ahead of him.  Jensen wrapped his talented hand around Jared and stroked him in time with his thrusts.  The feeling of the Alpha’s knot now catching on his rim had the Omega on the edge.  “Oh fuck…fuck…Jensen.  I’m gonna-I’m gonna…”

He didn’t finish his sentence before he was coming with a strangled cry and pushing frantically into Jensen’s hand.  With a final predatory growl, Jensen shoved his knot past Jared’s rim and his knot fully inflated, locking them together.  “Shit,” he cursed.  “Fuck Jared.  You’re so god damn amazing.  I love you so fucking much.”  The Alpha knew he was babbling but he couldn’t help it.  The newfound strengthened connection with the young Omega underneath him was almost too much.

“I love you too,” Jared whispered back, peppering his cheeks and forehead with kisses.  “I still can’t believe I found you.”

“Same,” Jensen answered, laying his head gently on Jared’s chest.  They had a while before his knot would deflate and they could separate.  “It feels like the final puzzle piece has finally fallen into place.”  Jared’s dimpled smile was the only response he needed.

“What do you think our future is going to hold now?” the younger man asked.

Jensen could only grin.  “Anything and everything.”


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of the road for this story. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

One Year Later:

Jared shifted again, trying to get comfortable and sighed.  He couldn’t tell where they were by looking out of the window of the train, but he hoped that they were at least getting close Tennessee.  Misha and Sebastian had rented a cabin for the next week so that they could all catch up.  After getting in touch with Genevieve and Rachel, they would be coming from New York to join them.

Jensen looked over at Jared and squeezed his hand sympathetically.  “You doing okay baby?”

The Omega ran a hand over his belly and grimaced.  He was only 21 weeks along but the toll that their daughter was putting on his ligaments in his hips and legs was obvious.  Jared blew out a breath.  “I just can’t get comfortable.  No matter what I do, my back and legs hurt so bad.  Not to mention the pelvic pressure adding to it all.”

The Alpha chuckled and ran his fingers through his mate’s hair.  “Just think…you’re already halfway through this.  I’m sure it will all be worth it.”  He let his hands fall to Jared’s neck and massaged gently.  “I’ll give you a back rub and foot rubs when we get there.  I promise.”  A relieved dimpled grin was what he received in return.

Life had been crazy over the last year.  Jensen bought a house in Houston for Jared and him.  He also started sending his first novel to publishers.  Within three months, he found a publisher.  After an editor went through and corrected mistakes, the book would be released.  Jared had been so excited that he had gotten on the phone with their friends as soon as Jensen told him.  The Alpha still had his job with the newspaper but he hoped that the novel would be successful enough that he could quit his job there.

Jared finished his first semester in college in San Antonio before requesting a transfer to a college in Houston.  He was on summer break when his heat had come.  It was the first heat where he was completely off of birth control.  Jensen had been skeptical but Jared insisted.  “I can always take online classes,” he protested.  After that heat, the Omega found out he was pregnant.  True to his word, the younger man enrolled in online classes and would be receiving his Associate’s Degree shortly after the birth of their first pup.

Now here they were, on the way to visit friends and enjoy their first real vacation together.  They were both sure that it would be their only one before their little girl made her appearance in the world.  Jensen looked over and took Jared’s hand in his own.

“It’s unbelievable,” he murmured.  “Last year, I was on a train and thinking that it was going to be another disappointing Gathering.  Then, I would go home and spend another year procrastinating on sending in my novel and be stuck in a job that I didn’t really want.  Now…I have a wonderful husband, my book is going to be published, and we have a baby coming our way.  I just have to ask…can our lives get any better?”

Jared gave Jensen the dimpled smile that he loved so much and leaned over to kiss him tenderly.  It was the only answer he would ever need.


End file.
